Betrayal
by EverTheDreamer
Summary: A story which will switch POVs. Dumbledore's ploy to finally win Minerva's heart goes awry in a BIG way! Thanks to two very dear friends of mine, loosaluver1138 and Mayya, with editing. FEMMESLASH
1. Dumbledore's POV

Betrayal

The staff meeting drew to a close as I announced that Filius Flitwick was to bring Pomona Sprout to Hogwarts to fill the position of the herbology professor. Once Filius had nodded in acknowledgment, I bided adieu to all my devoted employees. I made eye contact with my beautiful, hazel eyed assistant transfiguration teacher.

"Minerva!" I called out, " Please stay a moment, if you please." It was more of an order rather than a polite suggestion. I had a job for her. She caught on right away.

"Yes, Albus? Did you purposefully forget to mention who will be telling the flight instructor he has been hired? Or are you actually losing your touch?", Minerva added playfully.

"Actually, Minerva, I purposefully did not say who was to be getting her, nor who the her actually is. It is a delicate matter that I wished to speak to you about. I was hoping you could be the one to fetch her."

"Her?" Minerva questioned, skeptically. "I thought you told the whole staff you are hiring a former quidditch player. I don't recall any female quidditch players retiring."

"Yes, a her." I said. "And, no. She hasn't formally retired. You actually know her... well... it's…"

"Come on now, don't be afraid Albus. It can't be too bad. can it?"

I paused, then addressed the few stragglers still left of the prior meeting, "You are free to go." I did not want them all to see the explosion of Minerva's Scot-Irish temper. My staff took the hint and filed out quickly. Minerva looked worried. She'd always been quick, though, so before they had all managed to leave, she began putting the pieces together.

"A female quidditch player I know who hasn't formally retired… It isn't… You wouldn't…" She looked up at me, scowling. Filius didn't quite make it out before she began screeching. "You would. It's Hooch, isn't it? You're sending me? Well, I bloody well refuse! I won't go! Send Filius!" Filius flinched and ducked out before she could draw him into the argument. "He didn't share a bloody dorm room with that harlot for seven years! I'm not telling her. I swear to you, Albus, there is nothing you can do to force me to tell that Holyhead Whore."

"Minerva, you are confused. Xiomara plays for the Holyhead Harpies."

"I'm not confused, I meant what I said."

I stood up and began to pace. "Minerva, you know there is a specific method I use to determine who is sent to fetch whom. I chose you to retrieve Xiomara, not in spite of your past history, but because of it." I informed her.

Minerva strode up to me and yanked me down to her level by my beard. "If you so clearly know our past, then you know why I refuse. Or perhaps you've forgotten, we were involved!" Minerva hissed at me.

I pried her hands from my beard and stood straight again. "Minerva," I said kindly as I placed my hands on her shoulders, "I chose you because I remembered the friendship you had before the relationship. She refused to come and teach unless you had forgiven her. You know she is the best. That is why I want to hire her. She insisted that you forgive her in person before she agreed to teach here. I'll even go with you so you have someone to talk to both, before and after you extend the hand of renewed friendship."

Going with her meant I might have the chance to tell her how I felt, something I hadn't allowed myself to tell her because she had never had that closure after her break-up with Xiomara. That lack of closure had turned her into a cold person. That was a mistake. Minerva was not cold at all, she just didn't like to let others in. Minerva looked as though she understood why I was sending her, if only I could tell her the full reason, and was appreciative. I nodded, "Good. It's settled, then."

Minerva's eyes shot up and she glared. "It bloody well is not!" She turned quickly and began marching towards the door.

"Where are you going, Min?" I asked her.

Minerva spun on her heels and I saw her face was flushed. "If I'm going to see the love of my life after all these years, I'm going to look damn good! I need to buy all new dress robes. I want her to see what she missed! And a few bottles of Firewhiskey for the trip can't hurt either!" She spun again and quickly hurried toward the door. But suddenly, she stopped in her tracks, seemingly tense. She spoke with her back turned to me, "Albus?"

I cleared my throat.

"Although I am slightly perturbed at the thought of this whole disaster to come, I am relieved you'll be there to watch the spectacle," she said, begrudgingly. She quickly softened her tone and went on, " I couldn't face her on my own. Not then, and certainly not now."

I stepped a bit closer and put a hand on her shoulder. I felt her shudder.

"Thank you." she said, then completed her pride-filled stride through the oak doors.

I felt drained. She could barely stand the thought of seeing Xiomara Hooch and I still was having her go through this... But for what reason? A selfish one. A ploy in my own scheme. The scheme I've been planning all summer so I could finally have Minerva fall into my arms in heartbroken irony. I shook my head. "Minerva needs you, don't shy away from your duties as her friend," I encouraged myself. I then left the meeting halls' portraits in peace to discuss all they had heard.


	2. McGonagall's POV

Betrayal

"These will be too dressy. I don't want to look as though I tried to look nice!" I thought, holding up another dress robe I had recently bought. I was still packing even though Albus would knock on my door any minute and tell me it was time to go.

"Time to go," I mused at how melodramatic it sounded, and yet… "It is rather finalizing. I don't know anything about her life anymore. She could be happy, without me. And here I was, twelve years later, still not over her," I angrily threw another dress robe into my suitcase. "I suppose you never really get over your fist love," I though as an excuse. "It's probably more that we ended on such horrid terms." We hadn't even formally broken up, I realized.

"Technically, I had stayed true," I thought, bitterly. "Nope, no dating for me. Not for the hopeless romantic who, despite the long years that had passed, still dreams that my beautiful, quidditch goddess will show up in my chambers to apologize and beg my forgiveness, which I will quickly give." I shook my head to pull myself from the daydream that never really left me. This only allowed another daydream to come back. This one, however, had happened.

My mind drifted back to the day she walked away from me…

"Minnie!" Xiomara had yelled while running into our dorm room, "I did it! I was accepted! I made the team! I'm on the first all woman quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies!" She hugged me and jumped up and down, something she never did as it was too juvenile. She had looked so cute. I smiled and indulged her by jumping as well.

"That's great, 'Mara! I knew you could do it! You're the best player ever, how could you not have gotten on the team?" I kissed her.

"Great, so now we just have to get you packed!" Xiomara ran over to my trunk, threw it open, and began tossing all of my belongings into it.

I hurried over to her to stop her. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"We need to get you packed!" she simply stated again before turning back to my trunk.

"Packed for what?"

"Training, Min. I have to be in Holy Head by noon."

"'Mara, you know I can't leave. School's not even over for another month. We talked about this, remember?"

She stopped throwing my belongings into my trunk and turned to me. "Minerva, I can't stay here. You know the rules as well as I. Anyone who does not report for training will be kicked off the team. I can't throw away the chance of a life time, not for this. Would you really want me to give up this chance? This could be it for me, Min. Talent scouts won't suggest you if you fail to report. You know I can't stay."

"So, what, you're dreams are more important than mine?" I had asked her. I had known I was losing her, but if I was, I knew a fight would make the separation less painful… For a while . "I worked my arse off here for six and a half years, but I should just give up now, because you made the Holy Head Harpies? And then what, Xiomara, become a housewife? Sit in the stands and listen to your many adoring fans talk about their careers and bright futures? I won't do that."

"What are you saying? You're not coming with me? You're leaving me?"

"No," I softened my voice, which had slowly grown louder and more angry. "I can't go with you. That's all it means. I can't."

"Fine," she had said bitterly, "look me up if you ever visit Holy Head."

My eyes widened and I felt like someone had slapped me. She turned to walk away. "'Mara?" I whispered, a lump had caught in my throat and my eyes stung with tears. She stopped but didn't turn. Neither of us said anything for a long time, we just stood there. Then she walked out of my life, for good.

Or so I had thought. Now, it was twelve years later and she was asking my permission to come back and teach at the school and life she had been so desperate to leave.

"Min?" I heard Albus call softly, "It's time to go."

I ran to Albus "I can't see her again!" I shouted. "How can you do this to me? Send me blindly to go see her?" I began beating my fists on his chest in rage, but I was on the verge of hysterics.

Albus grabbed my wrists to stop me. "It's okay, Minerva."

"It's not!" I tried to blink back the tears, but they just began flowing. I cried into his robes. "I can't do it, Albus! I can't! I can't say that I forgive her. It's not all her fault, but I can't forgive her anyway. I've been in mourning for twelve years! I can't see her again, Albus. Isn't there some way you can just owl her and tell her I said she could teach and I can find a way to avoid seeing her, ever!"

"Shhhhhh…" Albus whispered into my ear. "It's okay, Minerva." He rubbed my back to calm me down.

Albus dragged me to my bed and sat me down. Then he conjured a cup of tea and pushed it into my shaking hands before sitting in the armchair opposite me. "Minerva, you are a very strong woman. You can do this. You can confront your past. You must. I'll be right there for you the whole time. You must face Xiomara on your own, but after you two speak, I'll be right there. Waiting. You're going to be okay. You can do this. Are you ready?"

I stared at his twinkling blue eyes. He was my best friend and he had faith in me. I nodded and I stood up. I finished packing my luggage and I strode over to the cabinets.

"What are you doing, Minerva?" Albus asked me.

I grabbed a bottle from the cabinets with one hand and my luggage with the other. "Firewhiskey, Albus. I'd like to get a little tipsy on the train ride there, if you don't mind." Albus looked at me, his eyes, I noticed, still twinkling. "I'll be sober enough by the time we arrive at our rooms."

His eyes widened, "About that, Minerva. I asked for adjoining rooms. I hope you don't mind. It seemed silly to pay more so that the rooms weren't adjoining, so I simply agreed to the adjoined rooms."

I shrugged and continued walked. "Albus, there are no suppressed romantic feelings between us. Why should I care if our rooms are adjoining? You're like one of the girls." I laughed at the thought of Albus trying to make a move. Albus, who I had known for so long, my best friend and the older brother I never had. Try to make a move… You had more chance of little Tom Riddle trying to take over the world!


	3. Hooch's POV

Betrayal

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I dressed in more suitable clothes after my last quidditch game before leaving for Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had sent an owl saying that I had the position of flying instructor and I had insisted that Minerva forgive me first. That was her place and I didn't want to intrude. Albus wrote me back immediately saying that she would be in Holyhead for my last game and would meet me afterward to talk and forgive me formally.

Minerva and I may not have parted on good terms, but I hadn't ever stopped loving her. I often dreamed of riding my broom up to her tower chambers at Hogwarts and sweeping her up into my arms to carry her away. She was quick, though, and doing that without warning could get me hexed.

I chose green dress robes that looked a lot like the ones I had worn on Minerva and my first date. "She'll like these," I told myself. "They'll bring back memories, hopefully only good ones."

I was hoping that Minerva actually did forgive me and that Albus wasn't forcing her to meet with me.

"Everything must be perfect," I told myself firmly. I looked at my watch and was shocked. "Damn! I'm going to be late to meet Min!" I pulled the green dress robes on and grabbed my wand.

Five minutes later, I was in the restaurant's waiting room. I use the term restaurant loosely. This was more like a nightclub. This was usually such a classy place. I shrugged. There was nothing I could do now.

I began to tire of waiting so I slipped around the hostess and elbowed my way through the crowd, wishing I had chosen somewhere else to meet Minerva. I managed to reach the bar.

I wished I could have controlled my hormones. I saw a leggy brunette drinking firewhiskey and I quickly walked over to her and sat down. She seemed slightly drunk and had quite the temper.

"Bartender! Another firewhiskey!" she yelled, her speech slightly slurred.

"Don't you think you've had enough, lady?" he asked from directly in front of her.

"Don't you 'lady' me! I'll tell… I'll tell you when I've had enough! Another firewhiskey!"

The My observation was correct. She turned to face me and then looked me up and down. Her eyes widened and she sobered immediately.

"Xiomara?" she asked.

Surely this wasn't Minerva? Then again, Minerva never could hold her liquor. I looked into the woman's beautiful hazel eyes. "Minerva?"

Her eyes widened again. "Another firewhiskey!" she screeched again, still slightly drunk.

"Do you know this la…" the bartender began before Minerva turned and shot him a glare, "woman?"

I looked to Minerva and smiled. "Yes."

"I think she needs to go home."

I nodded. "Minerva, what do you say we go somewhere nicer?"

"Fine," Minerva said getting up, still carrying a large, half-full bottle of firewhiskey. She swayed slightly when she stood. I put out an arm to steady her. "I'm fine!"

I withdrew my arm. There would be no way to apparate to another restaurant. We would have to walk. "The night air might help sober Minerva," I thought to myself. I tried to lead her through the throng of people, but she pulled out of my grasp and lead the way herself.

We walked down the street looking for a nicer restaurant. Every one that had an intimate setting, Minerva flat out refused to enter. "Are you even hungry?" I asked, getting agitated. I had just played a four hour quidditch game, so I was starving.

"No. I'd prefer to just walk around if you don't mind," Minerva answered.

"Well, I have to eat something," I told her" I strode through the deli door we had just reached. I came back out several minutes later with a large sandwich. "Finally," I thought to myself, taking a large bite. Then I began looking around for Minerva. She had walked several feet and was now facing me while tapping her foot impatiently. I rolled my eyes and hurried to catch up. "You couldn't have waited?"

"If you would have given me more warning, maybe I would have," she said tersely. "Now, shall we go in?"

I looked up and saw that she was gesturing to another bar. I pulled the door open for her and she nodded briskly and walked in. "I'm not getting rid of my sandwich, though," I muttered.

A hour passed and we still hadn't held a conversation. Minerva had, however, managed to drink another two very large bottles of firewhiskey. I, personally, had another two bottles of the same size so I was getting rather tipsy.

"I still love you!" Minerva blurted and then she quickly covered her mouth, as if expecting that her world would come crashing down around her.

I sighed. I had wanted her to say that all night but I knew it was just the firewhiskey talking. "Minerva, maybe you should stop drinking now," I told her.

"No, really," she told me, suddenly quiet. "It has nothing to do with firewhiskey," she said seriously. "I love you. I never stopped loving you, ever. From the day you walked out of my life, I dreamed that you would come back and sweep me off my feet. Please say you'll come back to teach at Hogwarts. I've really missed you." She grabbed my hand and pleaded with her eyes that I not turn her away..

My eyes widened. She wants me back! I smiled and stood. "Another round of firewhiskey for the house!" I crossed the distance between us and scooped her up, like she had dreamed I would, and kissed her. This was cause for celebration!


	4. Dumbledore's POV 2

Betrayal

I walked through the adjoining door to my and Minerva's rooms for what seemed like the hundredth time in just five minutes.

"She's should to be home by now," I said to myself. "What could be keeping her?" I turned around to continue my pacing.

I walked into Minerva's room and sat on her bed.

"What have I done?" I asked myself. "She didn't want to go and yet I sent her. For my own selfish reasons!"

I picked up Minerva's cloak, which had been lying forgotten at the foot of her bed. "She was in such a hurry to leave and get it all over with…" I sighed.

"What if something happened to her?" a voice in the back of my head asked me. I found myself agreeing with it and I began to worry.

My mind raced through all the things that could have happened to her, "What if she got into a Wizard's Duel in a drunken rage? What if she had accidentally run in front of a muggle's car? What if she tripped and is bleeding out in the middle of a street somewhere?"

I stood and threw her cloak back on her bed. "No," I said aloud in an attempt to calm myself. "She is fine. She is one of the most accomplished witches of her age." I walked back to my room to get some sleep before Minerva returned, knowing that I would need it depending on how long she intended to stay awake talking.

I changed into my bedclothes before I laid down on my own bed and shut my eyes.

"What if," the devilish voice in the back of my head began, "she was captured by one of Grindelwald's men and is being tortured as you lie in your comfortable bed?"

My eyes snapped open and I quickly stood and began pulling on my cloak. I was halfway to the door before I realized that Minerva would kill me if I showed up during her long chat with Xiomara.

"She's fine." I told myself through a grimace. "She doesn't need you to show up and play the white knight. Let her be independent or she'll never return your feelings."

I turned away from the door and returned my cloak to the hook.

"I'll wait for her in her room," I decided. "She won't mind. She'll think it's a fine gesture. One that shows you really care about her feelings." I nodded to myself and walked into her room.

"This will work," I told myself. "She will think you great to wait up for her. She'll love that you want to talk and she will know that you are a knight in shining armor without being too obtrusive or pushy."

I laid down on her bed and closed my eyes.

Seconds later, they again snapped open.

"What if she's hurt, though?"

I stood and paced about her room, checking the clock periodically.

Two in the morning, three, four…


	5. McGonagall's POV 2

Betrayal

"The train back to Hogwarts leaves at noon," I thought as my eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the severe lack of light, "which means…" I began to turn my head so as to scan the room for a muggle alarm clock.

"Holy Merlin! How much did I _drink_ last night?" I wondered aloud vaguely as I fought through the pounding in my head as well as the desire to cuddle up against the heap of pillows next to me so I could drift back to dreamland.

I closed my eyes and laid my head against the pillows next to me and I began to mentally plan the placement of my clothes and such for packing my suitcases.

I laughed to myself. Not even awake for five minutes and already my mind was racing. I breathed deeply to force my thoughts to slow.

"What is that intoxicating aroma?" I wondered. Never before had I stayed in such a delightful muggle hotel room.

"Hotel room," I repeated in a whisper, wondering why that seemed wrong. "Hotel room!"

My eyes flew open and I fought again through the pounding in my head as I rapidly looked around.

This was not the delightful little muggle hotel room I had checked into.

As my eyes scanned the room, I saw several photographs of myself as well as quidditch robes and supplies tossed in piles in a corner. I shook my head in disbelief.

"It _can't _be!" I exclaimed in a whisper as I closed my eyes and collapsed into the heap of pillows at my side.

I heard a groan and suddenly the pillows were moving beneath my head. I snapped my eyes closed in my attempt to make the situation disappear.

This was _not _how I had envisioned my reunion with Xiomara. Waking up in her bed? That is not giving the illusion that I was over her.

"No," I told my self mentally, "it was meaningless sex. As long as you don't admit that you still love her, you can use that rouse to get through the school year and the upcoming morning-after rush.

I felt someone crawl out from beneath my head and lean over me.

"Well, Minnie, I guess distance really _does _make the heart grow fonder!" I heard Xiomara say before she leaned in and lovingly planted a kiss on my nose. "So, love, what do you want for breakfast? I don't cook, of course, that hasn't changed. But, I _can _order in or conjure up some food."

The whole situation seemed distantly right. I found myself pulling Xiomara back into a loving embrace and kissing her fiercely. I realized for the millionth time just how much I had missed her, how much I had regretted letting her walk out of my life all those years ago.

I hopped out of bed, pulling her with me. "Why don't you run down to the market while I make the bed? _I'll _make breakfast. You never were good with even _conjuring _food," I teased her.

Xiomara nodded before flashing a wicked grin. "Well," she began, "that _could _work. Or, we could work up an appetite first."

I smiled in spite of myself and swat at her bum playfully. "After. Go down to the market and we'll have an old-fashioned muggle breakfast. We have all day to get… reacquainted."

Xiomara nodded again as she quickly pulled on a robe. "If you plan on leaving the flat today, as if I'd let you get away from me again, you may want to put on some clothes." I looked down and suddenly felt very cold. "It's okay by me, though, if you want to stay like that. All the more reason for me to hurry back!"

I smiled as Xiomara rushed from the room. Knowing Xiomara well, I quickly found her closet and pulled on of her robes before walking to the kitchen to begin tea. As the water began to boil, I made the bed and tidied Xiomara's flat. Then, I sank into a large armchair with two mugs of tea and waited for Xiomara's return.

Sitting in Xiomara's cushy chair, I finally felt at peace. A feeling reinforced when Xiomara returned and kissed me lovingly before placing the bags on the table so she could return and sit with me.

All that morning we sat on the armchair together by the fire that I had conjured and we just held hands and cuddled.

It was three hours later, noon, before we even remembered breakfast and Hogwarts.


	6. Hooch's POV 2

Betrayal

"Well, this is pleasant," I whispered to Minerva.

Since we had gotten on the train, Albus had just stared at me, not saying a word.

"Albus," Minerva ventured, "Xiomara and I were wondering…" She looked at me, looking for help. I shrugged. "We were wondering what's the matter. You've hardly said a word since we got on the train."

Albus stared blankly at us.

"Lovely! I'll just pop off to the loo. Don't you crazy kids make too much noise while I'm gone!" I said, jokingly.

"Really, Xiomara," Minerva whispered harshly as she elbowed me. I shrugged and stood.

Immediately after I closed the carriage door, Albus spoke. The walls were thin and I could hear quite clearly everything he said.

"I thought you hated her. You could never forgive her. Minerva, I can't believe you! She hurt you!" I hear Albus say, his voice growing. "I was here for you, Min! This was supposed to be our time! You were supposed to be with m…" Albus had just caught himself.

Minerva was supposed to be with him. He had planned this "tragic reunion" so that she would crawl to him.

I slammed the door open.

"She's supposed to be with you? It's supposed to be 'your time?' What the bloody hell does that mean? Shouldn't a decision like that be left to, gee, I don't know… Minerva?" I screeched at him.

I looked to Minerva. She was as stunned by all of this as I was. She sat staring blankly.

"Well, Albus," I spat, "she didn't choose you. You don't have what she wants. You don't have history! She chose me! She loves me!"

"Damn it, Xiomara! Both of you stop!" Minerva said, standing. "I'm not a prize!" She stormed out of the carriage, leaving me and Dumbledore confused.

"Minnie, baby, come back! That's not what I meant! I know you're not an object!" I shrieked after her as I followed her as she ran to the loo.

"No! Not now! I need time!" she told me, slamming the door.

"Minnie!" I yelled, hammering on the door. "Sweetie! That's not what I meant! I love you! I just didn't want to lose you! Not again!"

I stopped beating on the door, knowing that continuing would just aggravate her.

"Minnie," I whispered, sliding to the floor. "Don't be mad, baby. I love you. Please forgive me."

My apology was met with silence.

"I'll wait in the carriage. Please baby…"

I walked back to the train carriage dejectedly.

An hour ago we had been so happy. Now, Minerva had locked herself in the loo and refused to speak to me. All because Dumbledore had proclaimed his "right to be with her" and I had gotten all possessive.

I scowled at him as I sat down. "Why couldn't you have just let her be happy?" I demanded.

"You think you made her happy?" he asked me incredulously. "Leaving her for quidditch? Never actually saying goodbye? Never owling her?" He stared at me. "I'm sure that made her jump for joy," he said sarcastically.

I suddenly felt myself blinking back tears. Surely I hadn't hurt her that much. I would never hurt her intentionally. "No."

"Yes," Albus nodded. "You hurt her more than words could say. I could see it in her eyes… in her heart. She closed her heart completely after you left her."

I shook my head. That couldn't be true. Minerva had always been such a warm woman.

"Like ice," Albus nodded, as if reading my thoughts. "I could tell that she never wanted to fall in love again. She never wanted to give that much of herself away again for fear of never getting it back. You broke her."

"Your lying!" I screeched, tears flooding my eyes.

What was going on? I don't cry, ever. I certainly don't cry in front of people.

"He's not," Minerva whispered from the doorway. I turned around, surprised.

"I was broken. I didn't want to love because I didn't want to feel that pain again," she said, clutching her heart as if she could feel all the pain now.

"I'm sorry, Minnie," I choked out. She flinched slightly as I took her hand, but allowed herself to be led to the seat next to me. "Forgive me? I never meant to hurt you. I was young and stupid. The more the years passed, the more I just thought that you would hate me if I went back to you."

She stared back at me with tears in her eyes.

"I _never _stopped loving you," I told her as I hugged her close.

She cried into my shoulder and I cried as well.

Albus stood and left after several minutes of our crying.

She pulled her tear-stained face from my shoulder. "I wished every day that you would come back to be and sweep me into your arms," she confessed.

I hugged her close again.

"I wished for you, too."


	7. Third Person POV

The Hogwarts staff felt the instable stress levels at the first staff meeting.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Xiomara had ventured.

The topic had changed to quidditch and the lack of decent players in each house.

"What?" Albus asked impatiently, very unlike him.

"Why don't we allow first years' to try-out for the quidditch teams? Then they have an extra year of training with them and we can also fish out raw tal-"

"No."

"Albus!" Minerva interjected, shocked that he would not even listen. "She makes a valid point. At least hear her out."

"I have, Minerva. She was finished, weren't you, Madam Hooch?" Albus said, false sincerity laced in his voice.

Xiomara glared and opened her mouth to speak but with one look from Minerva, she closed her mouth and reconsidered her answer. "Yes, Headmaster."

Minerva's blood pounded in her head. The forced politeness was only adding to her already strained friendship with Albus. "Stop it! Both of you, stop! That's enough!"

Both Xiomara and Albus looked at her, shocked.

"I'm tired of both of you!"

The rest of the staff table looked at each other before silently edging themselves out of their seats and inching out the door.

"You both astound me! How immature! I expected more! Of both or you!"

Both lowered their eyes, rather ashamed but neither willing to apologize.

Night after night fell on Hogwarts and the strained relationships did not improve.

Night after night. Albus sat awake in his lonely office for hours asking himself, "Where did my plan go wrong?"

Minerva would lay in Xiomara's arms, awake, asking herself, "What have I done? Is a great romance more important than a great friendship?"

Xiomara asked nothing. She knew she had taken a risk all those years ago that, by furthering her quidditch career, she may be squelching her chance at love. Her heart having soared now that she and Minerva were reunited, never to be separated again, she was happy, though she regretted the choice she had made all those years ago to leave Minerva at all.

_So, in the end, who is really to blame? _

_Haven't we all betrayed someone? _

_Haven't we all felt the biting sting of betrayal?_

_These are the choices we live with, the risks we take. _

_That's what life is, taking risks. _


End file.
